


First Kiss

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Crowley Being Crowley, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Dean, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: Castiel is hit by a spell cast by Rowena and nothing seem to lift it. Crowley is having way too much fun at the situation at hand.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> @Thefriendlypigeon made a wonderful art that this fic is solely based on. You'll find the Picture at the end of the story.

”Well boys, too bad I forgot my jammies, now that we’re having a slumber party.” The king of hell, leaning with his hands against the back of a chair, was smirking at the situation.

”Shut up, Crowley” the brothers said with one mouth.

”If you’re not gonna help, just be a nice little demon and, you know, shut up” Dean wasn’t particularly amused by the circumstances.

”Well, I did give it my best” Crowley shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on the chair. ”It’s my mother’s doing, and I can’t fix this with my magic, she saw to that.”

Castiel was standing between the two tables, deep creases in his forehead.

”Don’t worry Cas, there has to be a way to fix this” Sam said as he opened his laptop and sat down beside Crowley.

Castiel tried to say something, but no words came over his lips this time either. He was as mute as he had been since Rowena’s spell hit him.

They, Castiel, Crowley, Dean, Sam and Rowena, had all met in the bunker to try to solve a case together when Castiel, during a heated argument, had called Rowena ‘a worthless little leprechaun’ and she had cast a spell on him, making him mute. Saying something, in what seemed to be a foreign language, to Crowley as she stormed off, leaving them with an evil laugh in the bunker that she somehow managed to put into lock down.

“Did she just cast a spell on us and leave with an 'evil witch’-laughter?” Sam was looking from the closed door to the men left with him in the bunker, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah…I think she did” it had all happened so fast and Dean tried to make sense of it all. “what exactly did happen?” he turned towards the others.

“My mother, cast a silencing spell on our dear angel here, and then she said something along the lines of 'kiss, kiss, bye,bye’ to me, before locking

us in this wonderful little rat hole in the ground” Crowley answered, matter-of-factually

Dean, Sam and Castiel all looked at the demon.

“Well how do we undo it?”

“I don’t know, my dear Moose, but knowing my mother, it’s not gonna be that easy.”

 

So here they were, hours later, with no idea as how to solve this problem.

Sam browsed through yet another book about spells and how to lift them, when a phone beeped.

“Oh” Crowley smirked at the words on the screen.“Mother wants to know if we have lifted the spell yet, if we have figured out what to do with the clue, she seems rather amused by this.” he put the phone on the table in front of him.

Dean’s eyebrows were drawn together “What clue? She didn’t leave us any clue…did she?”

“Crowley…” Sam closed the book he was reading and slowly turned to the demon, with the look of someone that’s ‘on to something’. “What _exactly_ did she say to you before she left?”

Leaning back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head, Crowley thought for a second

“I believe the exact words was 'with a kiss, kiss, it goes bye, bye'” he chuckled while Sam stared from him to his brother and the angel at the end of the table.

“What? Why is that funny” you could hear the frustration in Dean’s voice.

“Oh, Squirrel, are you that daft? Do you actually not understand what needs to be done to lift the spell?” Crowley was laughing to the point of tears.

“No, I don’t. And stop laughing!”

“I think Moose here has figured it out” Sam swallowed and nodded looking almost embarrassed.

Dean knocked out his hands, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

“Someone” he cleared his throat “someone needs to give Cas a kiss…” he let the words sink in.

Cas squinted as he looked round the table.

Dean’s mouth fell open “Well I gotta give her that, she has a hell of a sense of humor” he sat up straight in his chair.

“So, which one of you two dashing bachelor’s, gonna do it?” Crowley grinned “I mean, I would definitely volunteer but…I don’t think it will work, with a demon kissing an angel. So…it’s between you boys” he was enjoying himself way too much.

“And you’re both absolutely sure?”

Sam nodded lips pressed tightly together.

Except for the demon’s muffled chuckles there was total silence.

The brothers stared at each other as to convince the other one that he had to do the task at hand.

“Oh, for fuck sake! I’ll do it then!” Castiel’s eyes widened when Dean got up and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“So, there you go.” Dean said, hint of accomplishment in his voice. “Cas, say something.”

Castiel tried to speak, but as before, not a sound.

“But why didn’t it work? I don’t understand” Dean turned to Crowley.

“Oh for the love of everything, Squirrel! You call that a kiss? Bloody hell” Crowley stroked a hand over his cheek and slowly shook his head. “You need to think more…Disney, more 'true love’s first kiss'”

A hint of red appeared on Dean’s cheeks when he turned back to face the angel. Suddenly this wasn’t such an easy task, he felt nervous. He swallowed as he moved closer to Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, squinting.

They were standing close now, Dean could feel the warmth emanating between their bodies, his eyes trailed down to the angels lips, he cleared his throat slightly, he could feel his heart beating faster, being this close to Castiel, not knowing exactly what he was doing, their lips about to meet…

_“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don’t be scared, You got the mood prepared, Go on and kiss the girl”_ Crowley’s hoarse voice echoed through the room and broke the tension, they all stared at the demon.

“Whaaat?” he turned the palm of his hands up and shrugged “Just thought you needed some background music, to set the proper mood” eyes wide in an attempt to look innocent.

Dean sighed and turned back to Castiel, placing his hand on the angel’s neck he once again leaned in to kiss him. Castiel’s lips were soft and tasted warm and sweet. Dean could feel the angel’s left arm embracing his back, pulling him closer into the kiss. Castiel’s other arm was squeezed between them and his fingertips digging into Dean’s chest. Dean’s hand moved higher in to Castiel’s hair, they were getting lost in the moment.

“Oh, this is going to be a great ” Crowley chuckled, filming the whole thing on his phone. Dean and Castiel let go of their embrace and moved away from each other.

Sam, looking down at his laptop, cleared his throat and stood up. “So, Cas…is your voice back?”

Castiel tried to hide the smile as he too cleared his throat. “Yes…ehum…I think it’s all back now” quick glance at Dean who was staring at the angel. Meeting Castiel’s eyes sent lightnings through Dean's whole being.

“What’s the matter with squirrel? Angel’s caught your tongue?”


End file.
